<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two by Aveyara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069186">Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aveyara/pseuds/Aveyara'>Aveyara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Forever (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aveyara/pseuds/Aveyara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ей не положено знать об Адаме, но на то она и детектив.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он недвижим. Заперт, будто в тюрьме, закован в пластиковые цепи-трубки, привязан к аппаратуре намертво. Генри не позволит ему умереть, Джо понимает.</p>
<p>Две тысячи лет. Джо смотрит в глаза римского легионера, пустые, нечеловеческие глаза. Эти глаза видели рождение и гибель цивилизаций, видели тысячи тысяч смертей. Возможно, это их и опустошило. Видя умирающих, он разучился сочувствовать живым. Будучи узником нацистов, пережил столько боли, что разучился её ощущать.</p>
<p>Он смотрит на Джо без страха. Не боится смерти, не боится пыток, боли, не боится вообще. И этим пугает Джо до мурашек по коже.</p>
<p>Люди мечтают о бессмертии, но готовы ли они к нему?</p>
<p>Генри тоже станет таким? Бездушным садистом, способным перерезать без раздумий любое горло — чужое или своё? Джо уходит из больницы, ощущая себя глупой девчонкой, залезшей на частную территорию. Ей не стоило приходить сюда.</p>
<p>***<br/>
— Ты один такой? Бессмертный.<br/>
Джо следит за реакцией коллеги. Он медлит, сомневается, можно ли доверить ей настолько личную историю. Всё ещё сомневается. Джо поджимает губы, смотрит на антикварный комод, стоявший в магазине, кажется, всегда.</p>
<p>Комод выглядит слишком красивым, чтобы стоять без внимания покупателей. Тогда почему он здесь? Слишком дорог хозяину магазина или, что более вероятно, самому Генри?.. </p>
<p>Она и не замечала, что он такой сентиментальный. Привязан к старым вещам, как обычный человек, простой смертный. Понятно теперь, почему он не любит современные технологии — он ещё чувствует себя смертным, наследником и хранителем своего времени.</p>
<p>Страх человека перед смертью и ощущение её неизбежности ещё не оставили Генри. Но оставили Адама. Джо вновь ощущает себя идущей туда, куда идти не следует, и спешит сменить тему.</p>
<p>***<br/>
Первая тюрьма, из которой нет выхода. Джо осуждает себя, но продолжает наведываться к Адаму. Однажды об этом узнает Генри, настанет время тяжёлого разговора, но Джо всё равно. Джо рассматривает второго бессмертного и пытается понять, зачем ему нужны игры с чужими судьбами.</p>
<p>Адам умён, он сумел бы потратить бессмертие с пользой: заработать денег, объездить весь мир, погрязнуть в богатстве и власти. Он мог бы наслаждаться жизнью, но вместо этого он ищет смерти.</p>
<p>Как и Генри, копающий могилы и разрезающий трупы. Всё-таки они оба обычные люди, любопытные, алчущие разгадать единственную тайну, которая им недоступна. Как и смертные, готовые убить за средство против старения и смерти.</p>
<p>Единственная тюрьма, из которой нет выхода. Джо знает: злодеи не меняются, отсидев свой срок. Не изменится и этот, лишь обозлится и станет куда страшнее. Поэтому Генри не даст ему умереть, не даст освободиться. И будет платить за содержание, лгать, перевозить Адама из одной клиники в другую, боясь раскрытия своей тайны ещё сильнее.</p>
<p>В конце концов, тайна, которую знают двое, вовсе уже и не тайна.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>